Fianar S. Reanus
Fianar Sukhoi Reanus Homeworld Kuat Species Human Gender Male Height 1.82 meters Hair Color Dark brown Eye Color Green Affiliation Galactic Empire, Neo-Imperial Movement Fianar Sukhoi Reanus (16 BBY—) was an elite member of the Imperial Starfighter Corps and later a member of the admiralty in the Imperial Navy. A model Imperial pilot and later a renowned officer, Fianar Reanus established himself as one of the Galactic Empire's finest ever over the course of his twelve year career. Participating in all theaters from just shortly after the Battle of Hoth to well into the present day, Reanus' exploits include co-founding the Black Stars squadron, Sigma Star Industries, and the Neo-Imperial Movement. One of the most infamous pilots in the galaxy and second only to famed ace Danik Kreldin, Fianar Reanus is credited with over two hundred confirmed kills and is also widely believed to be one of the foremost minds in developing new and innovative starfighter tactics; indeed, Reanus is credited with developing the Jet-Scream Attack, an advanced starfighter maneuver requiring precision and deft handling, but considered extremely deadly in combat. At the Third Battle of Athaniss, Reanus was given the title the White Wolf of Athaniss by his opponents for downing seventeen enemy fighters with his TIE Interceptor. This earned him the respect and fear of his adversaries, who learned to dread the appearance of the two painted starfighters: Reanus' storm-grey Interceptor and Danik Kreldin's crimson fighter. Childhood and Adolescence (16 BBY - 1 ABY) Fianar Reanus was born as an only child to Ixiot and Kycilia Reanus, a pair of wealthy nobles living on Kuat. Though Kycilia, Fianar's mother, was from Commenor, her family had a long history on Kuat as the House of Sukhoi, holding private ownership of great tracts of land and controlling large amounts commerce on the planet. Indeed, Reanus' mother was descended from an ancient line of nobility, that had gradually waned in power as Kuat joined first the Old Republic and then later the Galactic Empire. Though Fianar's father had a less prestigious history, his family had no less noble blood - indeed, at the time of his birth, Ixiot Reanus was still a marquess in the Kuati Royal Court, and his family, though having lost all sovereign power and their prestige reduced to a purely titular level, was prominent on Kuat. To this day, Fianar Reanus is considered a baron in the Kuati Royal Court, though he has not been officially recognized in the Imperial Court. Having been raised in a household where etiquette and presentation were valued above all else, Fianar had been attending some form of academy since a very young age. By the time he was eleven, the young Reanus was prepared to be enrolled in Kuat's foremost military academy for adolescents, several years ahead of his peers. Though he was preoccupied with other pressures common to his station - such as learning which forks exactly were to be used for which meal of the day, and precisely at which angle to arch his back when bowing, concerning whether he was bowing to aduke, a baron, or a prince - he excelled in his studies, and by age twelve, he was attending academy, the youngest in his class. It soon became apparent that while Fianar had some aptitude for matters of state, it was clear that his passion lay in matters of applied military strategy. Though history was one of his favored subjects, the recent spread of the Empire and its ideals intentionally downplayed the importance of Kuat's own individual history as it related to the galaxy, instead focusing on the rise of the Empire and the crumbling, outmoded virtues of the Old Republic. At the age sixteen, Fianar graduated from the academy with boys years older, in the top one percent of his class. Having reached the end of his academic growth on Kuat, his parents began to look for him to be admitted to the Imperial Youth Academy on Imperial Center. Soon, though, news of the destruction of the First Death Star above Yavin IV reached Kuat, and, fearing for their son's safety, Fianar's parents rescinded his application and forbid him from pursuing a career in the military. Instead, Reanus' father provided for Fianar to begin work as an intern in the offices on the massive orbital shipyards above Kuat, helping to build the warships that Reanus would later serve on and eventually command. The day to day activity suited him, and at times Fianar would just take a moment to observe the grandeur of that work which he was participating in. The everyday exposure to the awe-inspiring Imperial fleet would instill a strong sense of patriotic idealism in the young Reanus; Fianar saw the order and peace that the Galactic Empire brought to the galaxy, the prosperity that could spread with cooperation between people and submission to the state. Thusly, from an early age, Reanus committed himself to the ideals of the New Order, seeing in it the power to help humanity and spread civilization. Though he had originally subscribed to the common Imperial view that all non-humans were, in effect, inferior, his time on the orbital shipyards and docks working with dozens of species on an everyday basis soon reversed his thought. By age seventeen, Reanus had taken to study alien languages as a personal interest — Duros, Elomin, and Verpine. Though his parents, staunchly advocating the superiority of the human species, disapproved of his xenological interests, he continued to work with and help those non-humans which he found to be deserving, judging them upon individual basis as he would any human. The Imperial Career (1 ABY - 13 ABY) Ignoring his parents' wishes, at the age of seventeen, Fianar headed to Coruscant to begin his term of enrollment at the Imperial Naval Academy. Though typical enrollment lasts at least a year of basic training and often a year or two of specialization and then assignation, Reanus' time at the military academy on Kuat, coupled with his natural ability and drive to succeed, saw him graduate with honors at the top of his class in just seven months, and a commission as an ensign in the Imperial Navy. Though hardly a perfect example of the average Imperial cadet, due to his aristocratic air and aura of arrogance and command and a tendency to talk back to superior officers or to question orders, his quick rise through the academy hierarchy would be indicative of his later meteoric rise to fame and power. Upon graduation and commission, Reanus was assigned as executive officer of starfighter operations on the Nebulon-B Frigate Takari Sun, an element of the Imperial 233rd Squadron, an Outer Rim patrol flotilla that attempted to crack down on the innumerable amount of smuggling, pirating, and rebel operations in the Outer Rim. ---- Note: This page is still under construction. Reanus, Fianar Reanus, Fianar